


Fired Up

by Diomedea



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Desk Sex, Dominant Shamir Nevrand, F/M, Femdom, Loss of Virginity, Sub Hubert von Vestra, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diomedea/pseuds/Diomedea
Summary: Shamir seduces Hubert in his office one night. She didn't expect him to be quite this clueless, though.
Relationships: Shamir Nevrand/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Fired Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme prompt [ here](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=518876#cmt518876).

Shamir had been accused of many things, but no one had ever accused her of being too subtle when she wanted something. In the past, she’d generally had pretty solid luck with telling people she wanted to fuck them and offering a time and place, but she figured that Hubert probably wouldn’t appreciate that. He was subtle and kept his emotions hidden, and she’d put down solid money he was a virgin, and if she actually opened with “you’re cute, want to meet up in my room tonight and screw” he’d probably have a heart attack. 

Another approach was called for. 

Fortunately, ever since her conversation with Hubert after he’d killed the enemy soldiers Edelgard had ordered him to release, he’d been surprisingly amenable to meeting with her in relative privacy. They hashed out who Shamir was meant to assassinate next and discussed potential work for after the war. She’d noticed a lack of mention of personal plans for after the war, though; all he seemed to have in mind was continuing to serve Edelgard. 

For the next meeting, she put on her most cleavage-baring outfit. She didn’t normally wear this one; it wasn’t exactly terribly practical leaving her upper chest exposed in a fight, and it had an unfortunate tendency to make people who she wasn’t trying to seduce stare at her chest. But it did make her boobs look nice. She’d pulled a jacket on over it when she was eating dinner, but discarded it on her way up to Hubert’s office. The professor would find it and make sure it got back to her; they always did. 

No one had ever accused Shamir of subtlety, but she knew how to make herself attractive when she wanted. 

Hubert was in Seteth’s old office, as usual. As she entered, he looked up from whatever he was currently working on. “Hello, Shamir,” he said, sliding his current papers into a folder and dropping it in one of the desk drawers. He reached into a different drawer and removed a different set of papers. “I have a potential lead on the Agarthans for you to investigate.” 

Shamir nodded as she sat in the chair on the other side of the desk. She leaned forward and towards him; from this angle, his added height should be giving him an excellent view of her breasts. He seemed to freeze up momentarily, then continued. “There’s some evidence indicating that they’re active in Fhirdiad. It’s possible it’s only one highly placed agent, but I’d like you to investigate.” 

“Of course,” she said, sliding her hands across the desk and closer to him. He was very, very still. “May I see the information you have there?” 

Hubert nodded jerkily and began to slide the papers across to her, but before he could go any further, she stood and moved across to his side of the desk. “I can read them fine like this,” Shamir said, leaning over his shoulder. The angle was awkward; she’d have a hard time actually reading them, but that wasn’t the main goal. Her goal was the physical contact as her chest met his back, and her hand brushed his where she put it down on the desk. 

His entire body felt stiff under her. Shamir leaned in closer, pretending to read the papers; her face was right over his ear, close enough that he would be feeling her breath. 

“Shamir,” Hubert choked out, “what are you doing?” 

“Trying to seduce you,” Shamir murmured, sliding the hand that had been on the desk up his arm. “Is it working?”

Hubert practically pushed her away, staring up at her with wide eyes. “You’re _what_?” 

Shamir grinned, rather sardonically. “You are pretty dense, aren’t you? I think you’re cute and I figured I’d see if you were up for some fun. If not, never mind, we can just go back to work, but if you’re interested…” She let the sentence trail off, watching to see Hubert’s reaction. 

For a moment, he just stared at her, then looked down and away. “I didn’t think you were serious about… being fond of me,” he muttered. 

“Absolutely was,” Shamir said. “I don’t say things like that without meaning them.” 

Hubert looked back up at her. He seemed more vulnerable now than when she’d seen him horribly injured on the battlefield. “I am… not averse to the idea,” he said softly, “but I suspect I would be an unsatisfactory partner. I have very little experience in this field.” 

Right, so he was a virgin. Frankly, given what she’d gathered of his life so far, she wouldn’t be entirely surprised if he’d never even kissed a girl. “I don’t mind teaching you,” Shamir told him. “You have to learn sometime, right?” The last sentence was paired with a rather cocky smile. 

“Yes,” Hubert breathed, and surged out of his chair to kiss her. 

Hubert clearly had no clue what he was doing. His kissing was wet, sloppy, and tasted distinctly of coffee. Shamir pressed her body against his, kissing him firmly and sliding her hands up his back to the top of his coat and into his hair. When they separated, he was wide-eyed and panting for air. Shamir smiled to herself, appreciating the new look; it was rare to see him with any expression other than total control. 

“Can I get this off?” she asked, tapping at the buttons of his coat. 

“Yes, here, I’ll-“ Hubert cut himself off, reaching down to undo the arrangement of belts and buttons that held it on. Shamir stepped away and began to remove her clothing. Her shirt came off over her head, and then the bra underneath followed. She dropped her clothes on the chair she had been sitting in, then turned to see how Hubert was getting on. 

He’d apparently gotten through unfastening his coat, then frozen up when he saw her. Smiling, she returned to him and began to open up the coat to reveal the linen shirt underneath. “You still want this?” Shamir whispered to him.

Hubert nodded frantically. His breathing was fast now, and when Shamir pulled him into another kiss, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She could feel his cock now, hardened between them. Shamir pushed the sleeves of his coat back, letting it fall onto the floor behind him.

After a few minutes, his hands moved away from her waist, and he pulled back from the kiss. When Shamir looked down, she saw that Hubert’s hands were hovering near her breasts. They paused for a few seconds, until she offered “You can touch them.” 

Hubert’s hands slid over her, surprisingly gentle given what she’d seen him do. His gloves were unnaturally smooth; she caught him by the wrist. “Take the gloves off,” she told him, not quite commanding but not accepting argument either. “I want to feel you.” 

He seemed to choke slightly on air, then obeyed. Shamir noticed with some interest that that seemed to have made his cock even harder. “Do you like it when I tell you what to do?” she asked. 

After a moment, he whispered “Yes.” 

Shamir had had partners who enjoyed being bossed around before. While she hadn’t quite pegged Hubert for the type, it made sense now that she thought about it; clearly he was getting _something_ out of following Edelgard’s orders all the time. “Right, then,” she said, sitting down in his former chair. “If you want me to stop, say so. Otherwise… take off your clothes. I want to see you.” 

Hubert stripped, although he clearly had barely any idea what he was doing. He was perfunctory about it, as if he were undressing for bed. As she watched, Shamir set to work removing her boots, then her pants; finally, they were both left in just their underwear. His was noticeably tented; based on the outline, he was packing a decent-sized cock. Shamir could feel her own wet arousal at the sight of Hubert nearly naked. He wasn’t exactly a pinnacle of classical male beauty, but his skinny frailty had its own sort of appeal. 

_I could snap him right in half,_ she thought. 

“All of it off,” she said, gesturing towards him. He took a deep breath before sliding off his underpants, leaving him naked, his erection protruding and already dripping. Hubert was blushing now, and his hands flitted across his body as if he was trying to hide himself. 

“You look good like this,” Shamir purred, stepping towards him and beginning to run her hand along his chest. “I can’t believe no one’s ever done this with you before.” 

Hubert was looking down, away from her. “I’m aware that I’m not generally considered attractive,” he muttered. “You don’t have to fake it.” 

“Hey,” Shamir said, dropping the seductive aspect. “I’m not faking it. I want you because I think you’re good-looking. If you’re not interested, we can put our clothes on and get out of here, but I’m not pretending to be interested as some sort of fucked-up joke or something.” 

Hubert exhaled hard. “I know. I’m sorry. It’s just… hard to believe it.” 

Slipping back into seduction mode, Shamir leaned up to kiss him. “I can keep trying to convince you,” she offered. His arms slid around her waist, and he began to kiss back. It was still sloppy, as it had been earlier, but he’d clearly already began to figure it out; he was picking up some skills already, getting a better idea of how firmly to kiss back. After a few moment, one of his hands began to venture lower, sliding down towards her groin. 

Shamir broke the kiss as his hand began to touch her underwear. “Can I take this off?” he asked softly. She nodded, and he began to slide it down. He was still surprisingly delicate; she’d seen him butcher people before, but he was treating her like something delicate and breakable. 

Reaching down, she began to guide him to her clit. “Like this,” she murmured, pushing his fingers into position. “Yes, _ah_ , just like that.” His hands were rough with the lightning-like scarring of dark magic, but they were still very dextrous. Once he’d grasped the concept of how to touch her clit to make her gasp and lean against him, he kept going with it. Shamir could feel his hard cock jabbing against her navel, but he didn’t seem to be paying much attention to it. 

“Okay, that’s enough,” she finally panted out, feeling her orgasm approaching rapidly. “I want you to get something out of this too.” 

As his hand drew away, she was able to look up at Hubert. The blush was back now, and stronger. “I was enjoying that,” he mumbled. “I wouldn’t object to continuing.” 

“Sure,” Shamir said, pushing him back towards the desk. While she wasn’t sure she could physically move him easily, he followed her lead. “But I want to feel your dick in me, too.” He looked like she’d slapped him with arousal; his cock jumped, and his eyes went wider. 

She pushed Hubert firmly against the desk and straddled him, lining herself up with his cock. His hands gripped her waist, not attempting to move, just clutching onto her as if she were the only thing keeping him from falling to his death. “Ready?” she asked. He nodded. The blush painted across his cheeks deepened, and then he nearly convulsed as she sank down and enveloped him. 

Shamir could take Hubert’s cock easily, but stayed still anyway to give him a moment to adjust. She didn’t want him to come too fast. When the twitching seemed to have died down, she began to move, sliding herself up and down. 

“Tell me when you’re close,” she murmured. He was breathing fast, and his hands were tight on her waist, but he nodded frantically. She pushed closer, taking him deeper and pushing her clit into the top of his groin. 

By now he was moving on his own, trying to pound into her. As her orgasm re-built, Shamir heard Hubert’s breathing speed up. His movement began to stutter. “I’m going to-“ he gasped. 

As he came inside her, Shamir let herself go too. She collapsed into Hubert, and they both sank to the floor of his office together. 

After a moment of catching their breath, Shamir looked up to meet his eyes from where she was lying against his chest. “You want to come back to my room?” she asked. “The professor quarters have more space, and there’s a little more privacy if you’re interested in another round in the morning.”

Hubert paused, thinking through something. After a moment, he nodded. “Yes. I…” He looked down, away from her. “I’d like that.” 

She pulled him down for a quick kiss, then released him. “Let’s get some clothes on before we head out. It’s a bit cold out there to be running around naked.” 

Hubert nodded and began to move into a more vertical position to retrieve his clothes. “We need to discuss the lead at some point too,” he said. 

Shamir grinned. “You never stop thinking about work for long, do you? Bring it along, we can talk about it tomorrow morning.”

“All right,” Hubert said after a brief pause. When Shamir looked up, she saw that he was smiling wider than she’d seen before.


End file.
